


Charming

by SailorCherryBlossom



Category: Charmed (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorCherryBlossom/pseuds/SailorCherryBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three foreign students show up at Hogwarts, and with the Wizarding War raging strong outside of Hogwarts is it really coincidence? Of course not, because coincidences don't exist. (Really bad summary, I'm sorry, I just couldn't find the right words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm not very good at spelling, so please bear with me! Also I put Phoebe and Piper in the same year, because I figured even if Phoebe was younger that Piper they could be born around the same time with exactly nine months inbetween. I know that part seems a bit odd, but I thought that putting Paige in 4th year would be a little weird. Please comment and Kudos!

"I’m back baby!” James Potter shouted as he exited the Hogwarts Express. 

“So, what’s the plan for opening night this year?”Sirius Black looped his arm around James’ neck as they walked to the carriages. “Remus, what do you think? Because I’m thinking fireworks, and a lot of them!” Sirius cheered. The other Marauders laughed agreeing, then sitting down in the closest carriage and started taking fireworks out of their pockets. 

“Phoebe! Get back here!” They heard someone scream as their carriage started moving. A girl jumped onto the moving carriage, a bit out of breath, startling the Marauders a bit. 

“Hi.” She gave them a quick wave before looking back and smiling. “Victory.” She muttered under her breath leaning back.

“Don’t think I’ve seen you around before, names Sirius Black.” Sirius scooted closer to the girl, as she scooted away.

“Phoebe Turner. Not my type.” Sirius looked at Phoebe with a blank look on his face, while the others laughed. No one turned him down that fast.

“I’m James Potter, and may I say, I think we are going to be good friends.” He managed to say through laughs.

“Remus Lupin, and this is Peter Pettigrew.” Phoebe smiled shaking hands. The carriage came to a stop and Phoebe bolted off, for whatever reason.

“Come on, I think we have enough fireworks to burn down the Slytherin banners.” James got a glare from Lily Evans, who had heard him, before she turned her heel, flipped her hair, and walked away muttering something about ‘Stupid Potter.’ “She’ll come around.” James smirked at Lily’s fading figure. Remus rolled his eyes before following Lily to the Great Hall.

“Remus! Wait up!” The rest of the Marauders called after him. The Marauders sat down, waiting for the long and boring sorting to start. The first years where sorted and just as the Marauders where about to set off the fireworks Dumbledore stood up and the doors to the Great Hall to reveal four extremely hot girls walking in. The four walked to the front of the Great Hall and stood next to Professor McGonagall.

“This year, Hogwarts will be participating in a foreign exchange program with the US. I hope you will welcome our new friends with open arms.” Professor Dumbledore motioned for McGonagall to start sorting them. Of course all the boys had hardly heard anything the Professor had said, considering all of the girls were extremely beautiful.

“Mathews, Paige. She will be starting 5th year.” McGonagall announced. A fiery red head stepped up and put on the hat.

‘A charmed one, eh. Well, not exactly what I expected. I figured all of the charmed ones would be completely perfect for Gryffindor, but I don’t quite think that would suit you. You are very brave indeed, but you also have a thirst to prove yourself, be as good as your sister. But your kindness sets you apart from others. You want justice to those who hurt others, and you are more than loyal, mostly to your family. Very, very hard working, and your part whitelighter. I know where you belong…..’

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The yellow and black table exploded with cheers as Paige made her way smiling to it. She glanced back at her sisters and they smiled at her.

“Trudeau, Prudence. She will be starting 7th year.” Prue made her way to the wobbly stool, not quite sure what to expect. She had assumed that all of them would be placed in Gryffindor, now it was like the Pure’s world could catch on fire right then. Prue took a deep breath as the hat slipped onto her head.

‘Ah, the oldest charmed one. What a pleasure, you know you little sister thinks very highly of you. Strives to be as good as you even. Now I can definitely tell why. You, your intelligence is amazing, even to me. Your brains are a very big part of your personality, and your a bit up tight. Brave, yes, but like your sister Gryffindor would not suit your needs. No, you need to be somewhere where you can grow constantly, and I know just the place for that..’

“RAVENCLAW!” Now, it was the blue and bronze tables turn to cheer. Prue glanced at the hufflepuff table and her remanning sisters before taking a seat.

“Turner, Phoebe. She will be starting 6th year.” Phoebe practically hopped to the stool, exited to be placed. Maybe she would even find out something knew about herself.

‘Hmm, very interesting. Your charmed power is thought to be the weakest, but with the right control it can be the strongest. Your want, need to help people, it’s extraordinary. You are brave and loyal to your sisters, more than anyone. Your greatest fear is losing one, even. You are the most patient out of all of your sisters. You always see the good in people, even when they cant see it themselves. You are a bit reckless, but you are always concerned about others and put them above yourself. Plus it seems that you found the book that gave you your powers. Yes, there is no denying where you belong…’

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The yellow and black table exploded again. Phoebe flashed an apologetic smile at her sister before running to meet up with Paige.

“Wyatt, Piper. She will be joining 6th.” Piper sat on the stool having to stop herself from shaking. 'Why in the world was I given the name that started with W.’ She thought to herself as the hat was placed on her head.

‘And now, we have reached the last charmed one. Now you are exactly what I expected. Selfless, brave, loyal, you are everything they said you would be. You have the courage to throw yourself in front of anything for your family. You see, when you started your magical journey you where no more than a scared little girl, but you will grow and I believe you will become a confided woman it the end. All you need is something to bring out your bravery. I knew one of you would be placed there, in…

“GRYFFINDOR!” Piper stood up and quickly made her way to the red and gold table that exploded with the loudest cheer. The Marauders moved seats so they where much closer to the girl.

"Allright, now, let us eat!" Dumbledore's words made the room cheer, and the Marauders set off their fire works successfully burning down the Slytherin banners.

"Hey, I'm James Potter." James stuck out his hand to Piper. She flashed him a small smile shaking his hand. 

"Your going to love it here Hogwarts is amazing, Remus Lupin." Remus shook the girls had quickly before Sirius could start hitting on her/

"I think I am." Was her answer.


End file.
